Algún Día
by Clarissa03
Summary: No sabía si era por masoquismo o por otra razón, pero tenía que estar presente en el gran acontecimiento, debía asegurarse de que era verdad y no una terrible pesadilla...
1. Algún Día

_Los personajes han sido creados por J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Fue encontrarme en tu mirada y al sentirme enamorada  
era menos frágil junto a ti**

_No sabía si era por masoquismo o por otra razón, pero tenía que estar presente en el gran acontecimiento, debía asegurarse de que era verdad y no una terrible pesadilla la que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento justo frente a sus ojos._

_OoOoOo_

**pero todo era mentira te marchaste de mi vida  
y me perdí y me perdí.**

_Hoy era el gran día que todo el mundo mágico esperaba con grandes ansias… Hoy se casaba "El niño que vivió", el gran Harry Potter con la que creyó era su mejor amiga, Luna. _

_OoOoOo_

**Sigue vivo tu recuerdo me hace daño si te pienso  
estoy triste pero estoy de pie,**

_Sentía como sus lágrimas trataban se salir de sus ojos, pero ella se juró que no se derrumbaría frente a ellos, antes prefería morirse a que ellos vieran el sufrimiento en que vivía desde el momento que Harry la abandono._

_OoOoOo_

**aunque me hayas olvidado se que tarde o más temprano  
vas a entender cuanto te amé.**

_Estaban presentes todos sus amigos y su familia ya que también era la "familia" de Harry. Nadie pensó que tendría las agallas de presentarse en la boda, por eso fue, para demostrarles que podía seguir viviendo, aunque en el fondo ella sabía que sin él no tenía vida._

_OoOoOo_

**Algún día sin pensarlo me vas a extrañar despacio  
algún día una la mañana sentirás que te hago falta  
y en tu interior vas a sentir amor nadie sabe lo que tiene  
hasta que al final lo pierde.**

_Harry se dio vuelta para observar la puerta de la Iglesia y así ver a quien pertenecía esos pasos que resonaban en la silenciosa Iglesia._

_Era ella, Ginny…. Se veía realmente hermosa, aunque siempre lo fue. Al volver a verla, fue conciente de todo lo que la había extrañado, pero debía dejarla en el pasado, se dijo, él la había abandonado para estar con Luna, la mujer con la que se estaba casando y la madre de su fututo hijo._

_OoOoOo_

**Y Cada vez que vuelvo a verte  
no lo niego aún me duele  
pero sé que un día estaré bien**

_Los ojos de Ginny quedaron clavados en los de Harry, aunque trataba de apartarlos no podía, sentía una especie de fuerza que no le permitía dejar de mirar esos ojos color esmeralda que le perseguían todas las noches en sus sueños, esos ojos que jamás olvidaría en lo que le restaba de vida._

_OoOoOo_

aunque me hayas olvidado sé que tarde o más temprano  
vas a entender cuanto te amé.

_Harry rompió el contacto visual, era mejor que ella entendiera que todo había terminado, que él ahora estaba con otra mujer y que pronto formaría una familia y aunque siguiera amando a su Ginny, si "su" Ginny porque siempre sería suya, pero por un estúpido error que cometió al estar borracho, debía casarse con la madre de su hijo. _

_Por eso lo mejor fue hacerle creer que la abandonaba porque amaba a otra y no porque Luna había quedado embarazada. Debía dejar que Ginny fuera feliz con otro hombre, con alguien que no la hiciera sufrir como él lo hizo._

_OoOoOo_

**Algún día sin pensarlo me vas a extrañar despacio  
algún día una la mañana sentirás que te hago falta  
y en tu interior vas a sentir amor nadie sabe lo que tiene  
hasta que al final lo pierde.**

_Ya estaba hecho, Harry se había casado con Luna, ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, tenía que irse antes de encontrarse frente a la feliz pareja._

_Pero antes de marcharse vio por última vez al hombre que amaba y amaría hasta el último día de su vida. _

_Al padre de su hijo._

_OoOoOo_

**Algún día sin pensarlo me vas a extrañar despacio  
algún día una la mañana sentirás que te hago falta  
y en tu interior vas a sentir amor nadie sabe lo que tiene  
hasta que al final lo pierde.**

_Ginny se llevó la mano al vientre, dentro de ella estaba la prueba de su amor por Harry. Se secó las lágrimas con los dedos. Ya no lloraría nunca más, Todo el amor de ella que Harry despreció ahora sería de su hijo._

_Algún día… Harry se enteraría de todo lo que perdió por una estupidez._

_Algún día… sabrá que fue Padre._

_Algún día… me va a extrañar._

_Algún día… va a entender cuanto lo ame._

**Algún día…**

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews con su opinión..._**


	2. Celos

_L__os personajes han sido creados por J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Las caricias que le das a  
él debieran ser mías  
el te tiene el anochecer,  
mis noches son frías.**

_Los observaba a lo lejos, los dos juntos, tan cariñosos, sin importarles las miradas de las demás personas._

_Estaban todos reunidos en la madriguera ya que era el cumpleaños de Molly, y para celebrarlo habían decidido hacerle una fiesta sorpresas con toda su familia, por eso en ese minuto se encontraba Ginny con "él"._

_OoOoOo_

**Y he tratado de hacerte ver  
lo que yo siento  
todo lo que llevo adentro  
pero no cambia mi situación  
me esta matando la confusión.**

_Harry se acercó con paso decidido a la pareja pero se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta que estuvo apunto de ir a separarlos._

_Él ya no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, la había perdido el día que la engaño._

_OoOoOo_

**Por estos celos  
que me queman por dentro  
el te besa y me lamento  
no te debo codiciar  
pero no puedo evitar  
los celos que siento  
el me roba tus momentos  
y porque debo olvidar a  
quien mas quisiera amar.  
**

_Vio como el hombre inclinaba su cabeza y le daba un suave besos en los labios, Harry apretó con fuerza sus puños, tratando de dominar la bestía que volvia a despetarse dentro de él, la misma bestía que le decía que golpera a ese hombre solo por el echo de estar cerca de "su Ginny"_

_OoOoOo_

**He grabado tu nombre en  
tinta en tantas partes  
aunque se que otro  
hombre ya lo comparte.**

_Aún no podía creer que ella se hubiera casado con ese hombre y que inclusive estuviera a punto de darle un hijo. _

_Observó el vientre abultado de Ginny, ¿Cuántas veces soñaron como serían sus hijos? ¿Cuántas veces discutieron cuentos tendrían o cuales serían sus nombres?_

_OoOoOo_

_**Y yo trato de ocultar  
mis sentimientos  
me preguntan y les miento  
y te tengo que admitir  
que no paro de sufrir.  
**_

_Vio a la pareja por última vez y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su esposa con el hijo de ambos recién nacido, su hijo que tenía el cabello tan rubio como el de su madre, pero despeinado como su padre, y había sacado los ojos verdes de su abuela. _

_Harry sonrió, ese niño le había devuelto las ganas de vivir, ese niño es el que le daba las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse cada día y lograr sobrevivir sin su pelirroja._

_OoOoOo_

**Por estos celos  
que me queman por dentro  
el te besa y me lamento  
no te debo codiciar  
pero no puedo evitar  
los celos que siento  
el me roba tus momentos  
y porque debo olvidar a  
quien mas quisiera amar.**

_Todos se sentaron en la gran mesa para dar inicio a la celebración, todo se desarrollo con más normalidad de la esperada por muchos, al llegar al momento del brindis, Arthur le dirigió unas palabras a su mujer, la cual se emocionó hasta las lágrimas. _

_Después pidió un brindis para los nuevos padres Harry y Luna Potter y para su hijo James Potter, dijo que ha pesar de llevar otro apellido y ni ser pelirrojo era un Weasley de corazón y que sería otro más de sus nietos. Palabras que fueron agradecidas por Harry con una sonrisa. _

_OoOoOo_

**Pero no te engaño a ti  
no te puedo ya fingir  
q no me duele  
saber que estas con el  
que no me hiere  
pensar que el tocara tu piel  
que no te puede amar como te amo yo  
pero desde el corazón.**

_En ese minuto se fijo que Ginny miraba a su James con los llenos de tristeza, Harry sintió como apretujaban su corazón. Ginny subió su mirada y se topo con los ojos de él. _

_No se habían vuelto a ver desde la boda de él con Luna, ya que Ginny había decidido casarse un par de meses después en absoluto secreto, siendo los únicos invitados sus padres, Ron y Hermione._

_El marido de Ginny le dice algo a esta en el oído haciendo que ella desvíe la mirada hacia él y le sonría. En ese minuto Harry vuelve a sentir esos celos que apenas lo dejaban pensar con claridad, esos celos que sentía desde el primer momento que Ginny presentó a ese hombre como su marido._

_OoOoOo_

**Yo siento celos  
que me queman por dentro  
el te besa y me lamento  
no te debo codiciar  
pero no puedo evitar  
los celos que siento  
el me roba tus momentos  
y porque debo olvidar a  
quien mas quisiera amar.**

_Luna le habla y él trata de prestarle atención, pero cada vez le es más difícil despegar su mirada de la pareja que está frente a él._

_Ginny se pone de pie ayudada por su marido y van a dar un paseo al lago._

_Harry los observa a lo lejos. Si a él un año atrás le hubieran dicho que ella estaría casada con quien había sido su pero enemigo en el colegió, él le hubiera dicho a esa persona que estaba loca… y es que ¿Quién creería que la pequeña Weasley terminaría casada con el heredero de los Malfoy?._

_Además dentro de algunas semanas nacería su primogénito, que si no hubiera sido por su estupidez tendría el apellido Potter y él sería su padre… en cambio su apellido sería Malfoy, hijo de Ginebra y Draco Malfoy._

* * *

**_Dejen Reviews si quieren que la siga..._**


End file.
